


She's My Girlfriend - DamiMaps

by crazykitty120



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DC Comics, Gotham Academy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First fanfic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykitty120/pseuds/crazykitty120
Summary: Maps catches Damian saying bad things about her to make his brother stop teasing him.





	She's My Girlfriend - DamiMaps

**Author's Note:**

> They're about 15-16 when this happens.
> 
> I'm a huge Damian and Maps shipper, so I really wanted to make some content! Also, my first fanfic, so please leave comments!

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Damian screamed at Jason.

"Right, so I’m supposed to believe the fact that I just saw you kiss her on the cheek and you’re NOT her boyfriend?"

Damian's glare deepened. "I would never date someone like her. She's the most annoying human I've ever met, and that includes YOU. I was forced to spend a day with her at Gotham Academy and it was one of the worst of my life. I would never date her, even for MONEY."

Jason just smirked and walked away. Damian's glare deepened to the point that his face was all eyebrows. It took everything in him not to go and kick him in the balls.

"Damian...."

Damian whipped around and saw Maps standing in the doorway of his bedroom. There were tears in her eyes, and she looked hurt. Damian just stood there. For a moment he was speechless.

"I thought you were in the room!"

"I could hear your shouting through the door." She paused and took a deep breath. "Do you really think I'm annoying?"

"No! No, of course not! I was just trying to make Todd go away!"

She stared at her shoes for a while, and Damian saw a few tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm going home."

"No! Maps please! I'm sorry! I was only trying to make Todd go away! Please don't be mad!"

"You already said that. It's not a very good excuse. If you can't have anyone know we're together, what's the point in having a girlfriend?"

Damian stood there speechless.

"I'm walking home. Goodbye Damian."

When Maps got back, she ran to her room, collapsed on the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

"Woah. What happened?" Olive asked the next morning. Maps' eyes were puffy and had huge bags, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were wrinkled. "I'll tell you later at lunch."

After Literature and History (both of which Maps slept through), Maps arrived at the lunch table. Colton, Olive, Kyle and Pom were already there. Kyle's eyes popped when he saw the disheveled state Maps was in.

"MAPS! What happened to you?" Kyle exclaimed. Maps took a deep, shaky breath, and started sobbing. "DamianpretendedIwasn'thisgirlfriendbecausehisbrothermadefunofhimandhesaidhesaidabunchofhorriblethingsaboutmeanditreallyhurtmyfeelingsandIjustwanttogoHOOOOMMMEEE!!!" she sobbed. Olive looked at for a moment with wide eyes, then wrapped her arm around her and let her cry into her shoulder. Pomeline rolled her eyes then stared at a nearby window, and Colton and Kyle stared. They all ate lunch in silence while Maps continued to wail into Olive's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~

Damian was another story altogether. He was in one of the foulest moods he'd ever been in. He screamed at Dick, kicked Jason in the balls, and punched Tim in the face, all just for looking at him. Bruce almost met a similar fate, had it not been for Alfred threatening to use Jerry as dinner.

When he wasn't in his room brooding, or snapping at his brothers, he was in the training room. He went through two punching bags before Stephanie came in and made him talk.

"DAMIAN! What the hell are you doing!! Dick looks sad, which is a nearly impossible mood for him to be in, Jason's lying on the couch groaning, and Tim has a huge shiner on his cheek. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!" she screeched.

Damian glared at her. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BROWN NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY TRAINING ROOM." He bellowed.

She scoffed. "It became my business when you took out your petty anger on my family. Now spill!"

Damian knew he wasn't getting out of this. She was more stubborn as he was.

"Jason.... made me angry..... and made me some things..... I.... regret.... in front of a person I care very much about. That person will no longer return my calls or texts and I have no way of contacting..... them."

Stephanie gave him a slight smile. "Girl troubles huh? Jason told me about your "not girlfriend" and how you lashed out at him. I punched him for you, you're welcome."

Damian's expression remained the same. "Are you going to stand there talking or are you going to help me."

She softened her expression. "Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~

Maps' phone buzzed against her thigh. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked for a new message.

*MEET ME AT THE PLACE WE MET*

From Damian. Figures. She was too busy with homework and other stuff so she forgot to block his number. She had decided that it was going to take more than a text message to win her back. Still, curiosity got the better of her, so she grabbed her coat and headed for the cemetery.

When she arrived that first thing she saw was Damian leaning against the statue of the blind angel, which looked really similar to one she saw on a TV show a while ago. Whatever. She wanted to know what he had to say.

"Hello Maps. Thank you for meeting me here. There's something I want to show you. Follow me this way please."

Maps followed him deeper and deeper into the cemetery, down winding paths and through thick, tall trees. The path slowly faded away until he was leading her through bushes and bramble, which he pushed out of the way for her. After about ten minutes of tramping through the forest. Damian led her into a clearing where he had set up a picnic. Red and white checkered blanket, brown wicker basket, and some sandwiches were all in their place. "Wow," Maps thought, "I definitely wasn't expecting this."

They sat down and Maps started nibbling on a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Maps, I'm really sorry about what I said. I take pride in the fact that I have you as my girlfriend. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I owe you a huge apology. Will you.... um.... please... forgive me?"

Maps looked down at her shoes for a minute. "Damian, you really hurt my feelings. I don't want to be your girlfriend in secret. I know I said this before, but there isn't much of a point in having a girlfriend if you have to go on some stupid secret agent mission just to see me. I'm not saying you have to announce it to the world, but it hurts me more than you know when you have to lie about me like that." She looked like she was near tears.

Damian started at his own shoes for a moment before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I promise you that I will never lie about you and me to anyone, ever again."

Maps looked up at him, and kissed him on the lips. "Damian Wayne, I like you a lot, but you need to shape up. I'll give you one more chance, but you can't keep hurting me like that. One more incident like that, and I'll need to move on." 

"I promise you that I will never EVER hurt you like that again." He replies. 

He then kissed her forehead, got up and offered her his hand. "Now, I think Todd may have heard wrong about us. Do you want to come fix that?"  
Maps smiled. "I would love to. Then we can rub in his face that he doesn't have a girlfriend!"

Damian put his arm over her shoulder and they walked through the trees back to Wayne Manor.


End file.
